wyntergemsfandomcom-20200215-history
Silver Blue Pearl
Silver Blue Pearl is a gemsona created by N.R. Wynter. She is Aquamarine's pearl and is accompanying her on her current mission. Appearance Silver Blue Pearl has a lot of similarities to other pearls, but aesthetically matches with her owner. While paler in color, Silver Blue has a half mohawk hair style and eye shadow like Aquamarine. Even their gemstone shapes and placements are the same: Silver Blue's gemstone is located on the left side of her head as well as it resembling a tear drop. Her outfit consists of a leotard, short half stockings, and ballerina slippers. The leotard is accompanied with a transparent cloth that makes it look like a short dress. Personality Silver Blue Pearl is described to be overworked and crabby, despising the workload that is constantly thrown upon her. With the exception of Abalone Pearl, Silver Blue doesn't have a good relationship with her co-workers and isn't afraid to make it known. She often has an attitude with others and giving them sass. This all stems from her dissatisfaction and mistreatment from her owner and Homeworld in general. She desires to flee with Abalone, though she knows this is will never happen. Silver Blue Pearl is a great secretary gem-type, as she is methodical and organized. Abilities Silver Blue Pearl has standard Gem abilities. However, as an Era-2 Gem, she lacks some certain powers such as shape shifting. Unique Abilities * Hologram Projection: Silver Blue Pearl can create holographic images from her gemstone. History At some unknown point in time, Aquamarine receives her own pearl who she dumps her workload on. Silver Blue Pearl grows a resentment towards her as her efforts are often thankless. Due to the disappearance of one of Yellow Diamond's agate Eye Agate, Aquamarine was sent on a mission to figure out her disappearance. Silver Blue Pearl accompanies her with another Gem, Blue Goldstone. Relationships Aquamarine Silver Blue Pearl has a poor relationship with Aquamarine. She hates how Aquamarine treats her, giving her a great bitterness to her job, Homeworld, and other Gems. Silver Blue mocks her when Aquamarine's back is turned. Abalone Pearl Abalone Pearl is the only Gem Silver Blue Pearl has a good relationship with. Silver Blue has a crush on her and desires for the two to flee from Homeworld together. Gemology * Silver blue pearls are one of the few colors for white South Sea pearls. * Silver-lipped South Sea oysters generally produce pearls with white, silver, aqua and blue overtones. * The majority of white South Sea pearls are cultured along the northwest coast of Australia. * South Sea pearls generally are rare due to their scarcity and long growth period (2- 4 years). * Pearls, as well as nacre, are chemically made of calcium carbonate and conchiolin. They're mainly comprised of aragonite or a mixture of aragonite and calcite. ** Conchiolin is an organic protein that acts as a form of glue or adhesive. ** Pearls have a hardness of 2½ - 4½ and has an Orthorhombic crystal structure. * When irritants get inside the mollusk, it will excrete layers of liquid (called nacre) to coat it. This is how pearls are formed. * Pearls are birthstones for June. ** They are also the national gemstone of the Philippines. * The name pearl comes from the Latin world perna meaning "leg". This is in reference to the ham-leg shape of the bivalve mollusk. * Pearls metaphysically represent purity, integrity, and loyalty. It gains one wisdom from experience and help cement engagements and love. ** Pearls with silver colors represent dignity, self control, organization, patience, wisdom, progress, calmness, soothing, focus, insight, security, and dependability. ** Pearls with blue colors represent truth, intuition, trust, responsibility, tranquility, confidence, courage, dependability, and conservativeness. Gemstones Gallery SBP-Sheet.png|Silver Blue Pearl's character sheet. Category:Pearls Category:Wyntergems Category:Gems Category:Organic Gems Category:Nacre Gems Category:Homeworld Gems Category:Blue Category:Era 2 Gems